


【博君一肖】 皇后

by AbyssJIN



Category: BX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssJIN/pseuds/AbyssJIN
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	【博君一肖】 皇后

01.

我自小跟在皇后身边长大。

老师把我捡回来的时候我六岁，不爱说话，一坐就是一天。我那时长得瘦小，又白净，像是见不得阳光的瓷器，老师以为我是块读书的料，给我起名叫王一博。

半年之后我熟悉了这里的环境，就再也坐不住，趁老师打盹的功夫翻到书院后面的山里，同那里的花鸟鱼蛇呆上几宿。很多次书院里的人都说，我八成是死在山里了，没过几天我晚上冻得睡不着，翻回书院一身泥土的站在院子里，吓晕了在墙角偷情的丫鬟。

老师看我坐在书桌前无休止的打盹，就不再逼我念书，把我送去给了他的至交，让我跟他学功夫。

我又在师父这里呆了两年，他带我回书院拜访，对老师说我是个习武的奇才，读书浪费了。老师拿起他最宝贵的茶具，喝了一口我坐在两米开外都能闻到香味的茶，问师父我这半年还是不爱说话？师父笑着说不爱说话好，江湖之人，必须要懂得祸从口出的道理，不爱说话就省了一半的麻烦。

我坐着听他们交谈，没过多久又开始垂着头打盹。外面进来了一位女子，看样子年长我几岁。我见过的女子不多，她定是最漂亮的那个。

女子后面还跟着一位大人，我起身跟着行礼之后就又找了个不起眼的位置，继续坐下打盹。

院子里的黄鹂鸟叫声很好听，老师从未刻意圈养它们，但是它们总喜欢呆在院子里，师娘有时候会喂给它们一些谷子，我刚来这里那年也经常喂它们，这里的鸟儿和我处的都还不错。

我没有听懂他们在聊什么，可能我的心思都在院子里的鸟上，我只听到师父一如既往豪放的笑着，在老师面前，甚至那位大人和那位漂亮的小姐面前夸我。

从那天起那位小姐就在书院住下了，我也没回去，师父抛下我为数不多的师兄弟留在书院教导我习武，小姐在房里学习琴棋书画，诗词歌赋。

书院里的男生很多，他们大多会趴在墙上偷看我练功，然后跑去小姐面前显露一二，虽然总是出丑。小姐的话也不多，温婉的笑着，没有半点嘲笑的意思，也让他们胆子大了不少。

他们会把春宫图带到书院里，偷偷的端在老师看不到的地方议论，有时候会拉上我。他们问我喜欢什么样的女子，我摇摇头，他们又说可以从小姐带来的丫鬟里面挑一个，我又摇头。

我对女子提不起兴趣，春宫图里的女子也一样，哪怕是小姐，我也只是第一眼看到她时，觉得她漂亮。

他们说我应该出家去当和尚。

有天我和师父在山上过夜，书院的院子早就不够我练功。我半夜睡的正熟，被师父拽起来要把我扔下我常泡在里面抓鱼的瀑布，我的脑子跟不上我的手，等我反应过来师父已经被我丢下去，消失在瀑布翻滚的水花里。

我没有下去找，坐在潮湿的石头上等他上来，师父对我伸出个大拇指。

他常在外人面前夸我，但从不对我夸，这是第一次。

“习武之人一生总要有一个目标，你有吗？”师父问我。

我摇头，我没有目标，不想做天下第一，不想学绝世武功，不想娶妻生子，师父教我什么我便学什么，师父给我安排什么亲事我接受便是。

“在你找到目标之前，去保护小姐。”

我点点头，说好。

我十五岁那年，小姐十七，已经出落的亭亭玉立。可能因为习武的原因，我长得很快，几乎超过了书院里所有男子，皮肤还是白的过分，尽管我总是在山上晒着。

有人问我小姐这样像仙子一般的人将来会嫁给谁，我还是望着院子里的黄鹂鸟，听它们叫，然后淡淡的说了句不知道。

“她嫁给谁都无所谓，我跟去就是。”

师父叫我出去，只给我了一点盘缠，让我两年之后活着回来。

我以为只是习武之人修行必须经历的过程，没想到出了山就有人前仆后继的要来杀我，我带着面罩，他们看不到我的脸，却认得我腰间的玉佩，这是师父给我的，不许我摘下来。

我到了市里，看到墙上贴的画像，才知道是师父放出的消息，取得这个玉佩主人的首级，可得黄金百两。我看看腰间挂着几十两的白银，琢么要怎么用它们活过两年。

渐渐地我仿佛成了江湖上的一个传说，传说中杀了我就能得到一大笔钱财。我的身价从百两升为万两，不知道师父听到这些谣言，会不会后悔他的价开高了，他哪是拿得出万两的人。

一伙人把我堵在客栈，我翻了几扇窗子轻而易举的甩掉他们，站在对面酒楼的窗子里看他们把客栈搅的天翻地覆，老板跪在地上哭，我隐隐觉得有些对不住他们，打算等会儿把昨天从来杀我的那伙人手里抢来的一锭金子给他，算作补偿。

我的脖子上多出一丝凉意，我不敢再动，锋利的刀刃正抵在我的动脉上，若是习武之人，稍一用力，我还有八十天的修行就要提前结束了，师父恐怕会因为拿不出万两黄金被逼自尽。

不过那个刀刃传递给我的消息是，它的主人并不会武功，甚至可能是个身体羸弱的病秧子，所以我无所顾忌的回过了头。

“早。”他嘴角挑起一抹笑，除了喉咙里的声音他好像没有一点存在感，难怪我没有听到他的呼吸。

他的衣服是上好的蚕丝，刺绣无比精细，头发一丝不苟的挽起来，没有一根遮盖住那张让我移不开目光的脸。

我现在觉得，小姐并不是我见过最漂亮的人。

“我是不是马上就能拥有黄金万两了？”他微微歪过头问我。

我的脖子上已经渗出了一点血，顺着他的刀刃滴下去，他收回刀，拿了桌子上一块白色帕子把刀刃擦干净，又把染血的帕子随手丢在桌子上。

门外有人叫他，说王爷我们该启程了。

他又转身，把那把刀递给我，我说我常用剑。

“拿去防身，可别再被人逮到了，你的头比这把刀值钱。”

我接过刀他就开门离开了，我把它别在腰间，和那枚玉佩一起。

八十天很快就过去，悬赏期限是两年，很多人想杀我想红了眼，我不喜欢杀人，他们和我并没有仇，只是为了要钱而已。但是后来我也没有其他办法，来杀我的高手越来越多，我不杀他们，转过身就不知道死于谁之手。

最后的八十天我的手上沾满了血，回到书院的时候师父站在门口，给我了一块布，让我擦掉手上的血再进去，别惊到了小姐。

我才想起我怀里还有一块白色的帕子，上面的血被我洗掉了，我本来想拿它包那把王爷送给我的刀，摸到那帕子柔软的银丝时我又放弃了，这种洁白柔顺又冰凉的触感仿佛那位王爷的皮肤，我没有触碰过，只能凭着想象，我觉得应该是这样的。

然后我就把它放进了怀里，想暖一暖它，至少不要裹着刀刃。

两年后再见到小姐，她对我笑了一下，我给她行礼，我们两个之间话一直不多。她对我说过将来她出嫁，我能跟在身边让她很安心。总有人怕我们两个之间互生情愫，但我觉得她比我更像个空壳。

“我会保护小姐。”

可是她却对我说了句对不起。

我没懂她的意思，第二天一早，师父告诉我小姐要嫁到宫里，嫁给皇上。

我才明白，可能很多年都几乎无法踏出那座皇宫了。

但是没所谓，如果不是师父让我出去，我也没想过下山，就像困在书院里的黄鹂鸟一样，自己不愿飞罢了。

“皇上大婚，王爷会去吗？”

师父没想到我良久的沉默只问出了一句不着边际的话，不过他也没有过多的质疑，点头说皇亲国戚都会到场。

我攥着手里的帕子，给师父告辞，收拾了行李同小姐一起回府，等着她出嫁那天。

其实我只带了我的剑和那把刀，我自己做了个刀鞘，怕时间久了刀刃会钝掉。我把帕子叠整齐，又放进怀里。

02.

小姐入宫那天，我也换上了红色布料的衣服，随着轿子一起走进那庞大的皇宫。陪着小姐的只有我和一个丫鬟，她也是从小呆在书院，比我大了半岁，我已经记不清她叫什么，小姐总是叫她丫头。

我们只能把小姐送到宫殿下面，然后站在外面候着。

丫头撞了一下我的胳膊，对我说从宴席出来的宫女都会偷偷看我，我没什么表情的回了一声，她可能也习惯了我的性子，就不再与我讲话。

一个时辰之后我们去接小姐，送她去寝宫。我看到了那位王爷，只是一瞥，我没有过多的时间去留意他。

那把刀放在房间里，大婚日子，我不能随身带着，但是帕子还在我怀里。我看到他原本苍白的脸上泛起了一点微红，可能是不胜酒力，我很想用帕子擦掉。

我的喉结抖动了一下，我知道这是我十七年来第一次产生欲望。

师父以前说，无欲无求的人，好也不好，若一辈子无欲无求就罢了，就怕有了欲望才发现自己是个偏执的人，这辈子会很难过。

我一直以为我是前者，直到今天我才发现我对他的渴望早就超出了我所想，除了他我从未想要见一个人第二次。

这辈子注定会很难过。

我守在寝宫外，皇上来了我便退下，我知道房里会发生什么。

小姐的嫁衣同她一样，是万里挑一的，她穿上极美，或许皇上会按耐不住他的心，就同我一样，不过皇上见过美女无数，而我只见过王爷一个那般好看的人。

他若穿上红色的嫁衣，我可以把脖子上的动脉送到他的刀下，染红他千万把匕首，只要他喜欢。

小姐一直是个温文尔雅的人，她仍然像在书院那样，安静的画着自己的画，有时在宫殿里弹琴，轻轻哼上一首曲子，连公园都很少逛。我们三个各自安静的在这里呆着，从小就过惯了这样的生活，现在倒也不觉得乏味，就是苦了新来的宫女，一天到晚在院子里打瞌睡。

若不是院子里被小姐细心栽培的花开的正旺，以及常传出的那一声皇上驾到，恐怕路过的人会以为这里是座冷宫。

皇上十分宠爱小姐，赐来的东西快堆满屋子，小姐总是笑着接受，然后再还回一副精心作出的画，或是一副字。

他也喜欢看小姐坐在花簇中弹琴，有天他来了雅兴，要带小姐去湖心亭，他说她在亭中央弹琴，会让他觉得她是上天赐给他的仙女。

我抱着琴，和丫头一起陪着小姐过去。

我们在花园碰到了王爷。

他是皇上最小的一个弟弟，年长我六岁，也是皇上众多兄弟中长相最出众的，他生性没什么争抢的欲望，皇上对他还算客气。

我的手没有空，只能微微弯下腰，再抬起头没有看到他的视线，可能他已经不记得我了。他和皇上说了几句话，不好再打扰皇上的雅兴，就俯首告辞。

皇上搂着小姐朝湖心亭走去，王爷从我身边经过，他被吹起来的几缕发尾扫在我耳朵上，火燎一般，那一瞬间我很想丢掉手里的琴。

丫头停住了脚步，回望着，我跟着回头，王爷手里拿了一把带着刀鞘的刀，抵在我脖子边。

“没有一点警觉性，怎么给娘娘做侍卫？”

是我腰间的刀，他送给我那把。我依然没有任何感觉，就像我当初没有感受到他的存在一样。

他在皇上回头前把刀收进自己的袖子里，对我笑了一下就走了，我抱着琴继续跟在小姐身后，止不住的学着他笑，笑他还是记得我的。

湖心亭有阵阵微风，把小姐的衣摆吹起来，倘若她还是个待嫁的姑娘，散着乌黑的秀发，发丝在细风里扬起一点点弧度，那便是真正的仙子。

像刚才王爷走过去那样。

初雪的时候我送小姐去皇上的书房，那段时间皇上公务繁忙，很少过来，总召小姐过去，小姐很聪明，她和老师谈书论道的时候我能感觉得到。

后宫里小姐的容貌与才华几乎不输任何人，除了常年卧病在床的皇后，我想他是真的把心思放在小姐身上。

她取下披肩，丫头刚接过来，我看到了王爷出来。我没有对他行礼，小姐看到了王爷，冲他微微一笑，然后对我说。

“小宝，你先回去，丫头陪着我就够了。”

我应了就往回走，顺着那个和我差不多大小的脚印，我抬起头，他站在廊边没有继续走，我有些犹豫，不知道该不该继续上前，要出去只有那一条路，我不能在皇上的御书房翻墙。

他回过头，冲我招了招手。

“如果你不是娘娘的侍卫，我会以为你是来刺杀我的。”

我有两次都差点被你反杀，我在心里默默想着。

“你能活到现在挺不容易的，黄金万两都没人能把你杀了。”

他说的应该也是玩笑话。

“只有王爷一个，您还放弃了。”

王爷看着我，从袖子里抽出那把刀，放在我手里：“这颗头还是长在你脖子上合适。”

我以为我能同他一起走的路只有这一段走廊，出了宫殿门他却又和我走在同一方向，他这段时间住在宫里，哄皇太后开心。

他说这么些年，讨人欢心倒成了他最大的本事。

我也不能否定，他确实有让人看一眼就喜欢的本领，起码我是。

“小宝，你有大名吗？”他问我。

“王一博。”

小宝是小姐叫的，我不知道她是怎么想到这个名字，就像丫头一样，倒也没觉得唐突，她这么叫我们也就这么接受了。

但是我不喜欢别人这么叫我，曾经我把书院里这样叫我的人打掉了一颗牙。

“您叫哪个都行。”

“想到哪个叫哪个吧。”

雪开始下的大了，走到这里我必须得和他分开，他说他要去找皇太后了，我不知道什么时候还能见到他，这硕大的皇宫有些人见第二面都难。

“你说这皇宫里面，有比你武功厉害的人吗？”

“有。”

大内侍卫喜欢配合作战，我只有一个人，他们永远不可能给我单打独斗的机会。

“可是江湖上流传，那个戴玉佩的人从四大飞贼手里逃了三次，最后把他们全都杀了，是真的吗？”

“是。”

“他们全都是从死牢里逃出去的，”他又眯起眼笑：“晚上来找我吧，拿出你躲飞贼的本事。”

可是他没有告诉我他住在哪里，我有问过，他只对我说了一句：“我也不知道。”

夜里的雪越下越大，可能到了半夜就能积上一层，脚印藏不住，但很快又会被盖上。

我换了身衣服，把那把刀别在腰间出去，我问了院里的宫女，她们告诉我王爷常住的寝宫，这里很荒凉，连个护卫都没有，我找遍了每一个角落。

我对他及其不敏感，第一次他的刀架在我脖子上，第二次又是，这世界上只有他能轻而易举的杀了我，并且我不会反抗。

我不敢在宫里太过放肆，如果被抓住可能会搭上小姐的一生，我远远站在太后的宫殿外，看着里面唯一亮着微光的偏房。

那里是除了皇上的寝宫把守最森严的地方。

我坐在台阶上，雪几乎要把我埋成一个雪人，我很想找他。

“不冷吗？”

我摇头的时候头发上的雪洒下来，我没有发抖，但是我的脖子已经僵了。

“进来吧。”

他点上灯，又点起炭炉，我的身体才算暖了一点。那身衣服已经湿透了，水滴在地上，不一会儿被炭炉的热气烤干。

“为什么不进去，明明已经找到我了。”他坐在我面前对我说。

“不敢。”

“害怕被抓到吗？”

“对。”

他笑了，起身拿了件衣服放在我手里：“他们应该抓不到你的。”

“万分之一的几率都不行。”我低着头说。

他举着衣服的手顿了一下，我接过衣服抬头看他，他还是微微笑着，但是我觉得他笑的有点苦。

“我也很想有一个像你一样的侍卫，之前跟在我身边十几年的侍卫，差一点杀了我。”

“他为什么要杀你？”

“我也不知道，”他去温了壶酒，拿过来给我：“把湿衣服换掉，喝点热酒暖暖身子。”

那些衣服都是王爷的，我自然不敢穿，他也没有强求，把热酒放在我手里。

我的酒量是和师父练出来的，他说江湖中人一定要会喝酒，才不会吃亏，虽然我知道他只是找个借口解馋，而我最后也没有去行走江湖。

王爷和我想的一样，酒量不好，只喝一点两颊就变得通红，但是他依旧很得体，说话没有半点含糊。

“给我讲讲你的身世。”

我能讲的并不多，自从认识小姐她就一直在书院，能讲的也只有书院。他打断我，说要听我的故事，不是她的。

那就更不多了，因为我并没有什么故事，我只离开过书院两年，还是被师父强行赶下山，唯一值得记住的就是他。我知道他想听我如何杀死那四位高手，但是我只能想起一星半点，几乎每天都有要杀我的人，我甚至记不清他们的脸，我也是后来才知道他们是四位高手。

“你父母有人习武吗？”

“没有，我是被老师捡回书院的，”我知道我们之间已经没有话可以聊了，但是我不想这么快结束和他的相处，就尽力想了个不是那么无聊的事：“老师刚带我回去的时候我不喜欢说话，他想让我读书，就给我取名叫王一博，后来我读不来，他就把我送去给我师父学武功。”

我看他的反应，好像依旧是个无聊的事，他把手里的酒壶放在桌子上，用手指一下一下的点着那上好红木椅子的把手。

“我母亲生下我的时候父皇刚打了胜仗，他天生好战，一时高兴，所以给我取名单字一个战，但是我从小身体弱，习不得武，可惜了这个字。”

可能是屋子里的温度上来了，他的脸颊更红了一点。他打了个哈欠，我便要退下让他休息，他半阖着眼睛，笑起来似乎更加缱绻。

他说以后不用把他当成王爷，这意味着他愿意再与我见面。

我对他说：“我不会背叛您。”

“如果我与娘娘为敌呢？”他的眼睛睁大了些许。

我不知道他为何这么问，只是单纯的凭着本能去回答。

“我不能让任何人伤害她。”

他点了头，说他相信我。

03.

之后又是很长一段时间。

春暖花开的时候我才又见到王爷，我跟着小姐在花园里散步，王爷坐在那里，给刚满七岁的小皇子念诗。

他提到牡丹，然后看向我，之后对小姐说，听说娘娘从小生活的地方开满了牡丹，还带进了宫里。

小姐说是的，她大概看得出王爷喜欢，就转身让我给王爷讲书院里我和师娘一起种下的牡丹花。

我不知道她为何要让我说，我根本不会讲故事。王爷和小皇子都看着我，还有旁边的丫头，她似乎有些急的撞了我一下。

我和王爷对视着，他的眼睛好像脚边泛着微波的湖水，我就像冒出头的锦鲤吐出的一颗泡泡，在水面上破开，我拿出手里那朵不大的白色牡丹花。

这是小姐养在院子里的，长得极好，今天出来前她摘下两朵，一朵黄色的别在丫头头发上，一朵白色的给了我。

我走到王爷身边，把那朵花给他。

王爷从我手里拿走花的时候，指尖碰到了我的手掌。他的皮肤和我想象的不一样，不像那个帕子一样冰凉，而是滚烫的，可能多是我心里在作祟。那抹余温在我掌心里一直散不开，我把手握成拳头背在身后。

小皇子伸手要那朵牡丹，王爷牵着他的手把他送到丫鬟那里，叫她带他回去，然后不动声色的把花收进怀里。

他回来并没有和我说话，小姐同他一起走进花园的亭廊。我从来不知道小姐和他有来往，因为我大部分时间都跟在小姐身边，如果他来了，我一定第一个知道。

但是小姐确实和他熟络。

院子里的丫鬟会说闲话，说娘娘和王爷之间禁忌的恋情，他们才是天造地设的一对璧人。丫头在一个丫鬟脸上打了一巴掌，我对她们说，如果这些话出了这个院子，我会让她们再也说不出话，她们相信了，因为这是我和她们说过最长的一句话。

夏日的太阳被院子里一棵参天的槐树挡了大半，这棵树是皇上命人搬来的，只因为小姐说她喜欢在树下喝茶。皇上把白玉茶杯放下，从小姐手里拿过笔，一并握住了小姐的手，说要带她出宫，去他刚建成的避暑山庄。

小姐扬起一个比壶里的茉莉花茶还要恬淡的笑，谢过皇上又转头对我说，正好你这段时间可以回趟家。

我应下之后还在想，是回哪里的家，去找师父，还是回书院找老师。

“王爷要去邻国，你陪着他。”小姐送走皇上之后对我说。

我在小姐出宫那天的清晨走的，王爷的府里还很安静，只有一个老管家带我进去，让我坐着等。王爷打着哈欠进来，我起身他又摆摆手让我坐下，问我吃过饭没。从清晨到现在，我肚子里只有一杯茶水，就跟着他去了酒楼。

他可能极爱吃辣，桌子上的菜几乎全都铺满通红的辣椒，我只吃了一点就吃不下了，又喝了两杯茶默默等他吃。

“你不吃辣？”

“是。”

他叫人进来上了别的菜，尝了一口就不再吃，说太酸了，可是我却很喜欢这种老醋的味道。他想用辣味来中和一下嘴里的酸，却呛到了嗓子，我把凉下来的茶递给他，洒在了他的身上，他没有在意，喝的急，水又顺着下巴流进衣领里。

我忙掏出怀里的帕子，他擦完之后攥在手里，我才反应过来那是他留下的东西，就又坐下来在心里祈求他不要想起来才好。

“你还记得这里吗？”

我环顾了一下四周，然后摇摇头。

“去年我在这里休息，有个人翻进了我的窗子。”他对我说，然后抬起手把帕子还给我。

我把它收好，没有看他的眼睛，他又吃了两口就放下筷子起身出去了。

我跟在他身边，路上的小孩儿把玩具丢在我身上，看到我之后坐在我面前大哭。

“你不要这么凶。”他蹲下去把玩具捡起来放在小孩儿手里，拍拍她身上的土。

“我没有凶。”我的脸天生就长这样。

“笑一个。”

我很少笑，特别是他现在一直盯着我，我的整张脸都是木的，只能把嘴角挑起来，可能看起来格外狰狞，小孩儿哭的更厉害了。

他让那小孩儿走，然后把指尖抵着我的脸，牵动着我脸颊上的肉。

“这样才叫笑。”

他的手放下去我脸上的表情却收不回来了，我喜欢和他皮肤接触的触感，又在渴望着下一次。

没想到他也笑了，眼睛微微眯起来弯下一个弧线，他用手掌在我脸颊上捂了一下，说我笑起来太像个小孩儿。

他转身向前走，叫我跟上，我跑过去他又对我说，以后和小姐出去不能笑，因为要保护小姐，但是和他一起可以。

“我也是来保护您的。”

他回头看了看我，继续向前走。他看到了前面某位穿着官服的大人，我不认识这位大人，他停下脚步并未理会他，而是转头对我说：“我喜欢看你笑。”

那位大人忙迎上来，弓着身很焦急的说王爷再不起程就晚了，他淡淡的点了一下头，叫我跟他回府，我们要走了。

府里早就备好了马车，就等王爷回去。随行的人想找我说话，我没有怎么回答，直到他叹着气说不知道未来的夫人会不会很难伺候，听说邻国的公主都是娇纵的性子。

我停下脚步，看着继续往前走的马车，那人折回来拽着我，叫我快跟上，不能让王爷落单。

“他是去和亲？”我问他。

“是去谈边界的一座小城，若是谈妥了，亲事基本也就定了。”

我不由自主攥紧腰间的刀柄，跟上马车继续赶路。

邻国只是个小国，皇上想要一座城做边境要塞，准备打仗。我站在外面一直到深夜，身边的随从早就忍不住开始打哈欠。他出来的时候身上带着淡淡的酒香，只有微微的一缕钻进我的鼻子里，我看着他微红的双颊对这个味道又更爱了一分，但是看他告别时愉悦的神情，好像谈的很成功，我又收回想要再上前一步的脚，规规矩矩的站在他身后。

他回房休息，叫我也快去睡，我守在门口，说等他睡下了我就去，我在小姐身边也是这样，他就由着我了。

其实宫里比这里安全的多，我并不用守夜，但是我怕他出事，我连这里的空气都不相信。

四更天的时候我听到了一丝响动，不是夏夜里的蝉鸣。我翻上房顶，看到两个人轻轻拉开了房间的后窗，木框的摩擦声比呼吸还轻。

“你先。”那人的声音也是。

“你先。”我出现在他们身后，压低了嗓子。

他们定是吓到了，我看到刚刚说话的人张大的嘴，但是他没能发出一点声音，我的刀插在他的嘴里剜下他的舌头。

“你吵到我家王爷了。”

然后又把我的剑抵在他的脖子上：“还弄脏了我的刀。”

他死的没有一点声音，血洒在土壤里也迅速渗进去，连一点痕迹都不留。

剩下那人看着我的眼睛浑身颤抖着，却不敢发声，我拉起他的衣服，擦干净了我的刀，然后扯下一块布塞进他的嘴里，把他带离了那里。

早上王爷打开门，迎着阳光伸了个懒腰，他看到我，就让我给他笑一个，我听他的话笑了，他冲我伸出大拇指，说我有进步。

“我们要回去了，”他可能看出我一夜没有睡：“要是困了可以在马车上睡一会儿。”

“现在还回不去。”

“怎么了？”他疑惑的问我。

我带他到下人睡的房间，昨天还活着那个人在角落里，五花大绑着。

“昨晚有人要刺杀你。”

王爷脸上的表情消失了，走过去把他嘴里那团破布拿出来，问是谁派他来的，那人不说，王爷问我只有他一个人？

“还有一个，杀了，扔在马厩里。”

“那这个也杀了吧，反正也问不出什么，”他把破布扔在他身边，走过来又对我说：“下手别太干脆。”

我明白他的意思，拿出腰间那把昨天剜过舌头的刀，想了想又放回去，让一旁的随从去找把菜刀。那人蹭到我脚边拼命的求饶，我问了一遍王爷刚才问的问题，他还是不答，我扬起菜刀朝他的腿砍去，他大喊一声，那把刀停在他的衣服上，抬起来的时候带出了些血迹。

他们是敌国派来的，混进邻国的宫里想杀了王爷，嫁祸到邻国头上。这个国家虽然小，偏偏长在要塞上，敌国也想要，却晚了王爷一步。

王爷让我把这个人押回去，剩下那具尸体丢在这里，给邻国处理。

回程的路上，王爷掀开帘子叫我进去，问我走了两天又站了一晚上，不累吗？我确实是习惯了，当初和师父在山上练功，被罚的时候也是几天几夜不睡。

我还是垂着眼点了点头。

“昨天怎么不叫醒我？”

“没必要，这种事犯不上打扰你休息。”

他拖着下巴看我，突然抬手捂上我的眼睛，让我睡觉。

“王爷，”我睁着眼睛，只看得到一片黑暗，他的手掌把光挡的很严：“您要成亲了吗？”

他的手放下去，靠在那里想了一会儿，然后告诉我要看皇上的意思。

“不过应该快了。”

04.

小姐没有回来，丫头跟在她身边。我知道如果让别人看到我和王爷在一起免不了会被说闲话，小姐把贴身侍卫派去给王爷，宫里的一些妃子定会拿这个做文章，我也不想回到宫里。

我坐在马车里不知道该怎么开口，进了城门马车就向着皇宫的方向去，我看着它越来越近，最后还是没忍住。

“王爷，我这几天跟着你吧。”我对他说。

他看着我，点点头就叫我下车回府里。

王爷一直到傍晚才回来，我当时正在跟池子里的鱼较劲。这些鱼个个长得都很肥，却出人意料的灵活。

又一次他走到我身后我才注意到他，他给了我一包地瓜干，说是在路上看到，他小时候喜欢吃，就买来给我尝尝。

我小时候常吃这个，师娘总是做，但是我没说，接过来放进嘴里，好像第一次吃到的样子说好甜，他很满意我的反应，拿了一根蹲在池塘边喂水里的鱼。

我这才知道原来演戏也这么好玩。

池塘里的鱼八成就是这么被他养肥的，像没了命一样去抢那根地瓜干，他略带着怒气的凶了一条鱼，叫它不要总抢别人的，我就把手里的地瓜干也伸过去，我觉得多了就不用抢了，他却推着我的手说不能这么惯着它们。

他把地瓜干丢进水里，蹲在原地看着前面，月亮正好在池塘里映出一个淡黄色的圆，那个圆形中央浮着一条不大的白色锦鲤，肚皮朝天。他叹了口气跳了进去，我条件反射的伸出手，拉住了他的手，他人已经进去了，水淹没到他的胸膛，他举着一只手被我牵着。

“没事，水不深。”他把手从我手里抽出来，往那条鱼那里走过去。

他把鱼放在岸上，自己还泡在池塘里。他就站在那里戳了戳鱼的肚子，对我说他小时候也是这样。

“我母亲出身不好，我在宫里不受待见，小时候身子又弱，常生病，好几次差点死别的皇子手里，好在长大了讨到皇太后的喜欢，才保住条命”他抬头看着我：“可是即使这样当初后宫也有人对我不满，买下我的侍卫要杀我。”

“然后呢？”我问他。

“他心软了一下，毕竟他也跟了我十几年，”他的手指摸着我腰间的刀鞘，那个刀鞘被我刻上一头狮子，是我最喜欢的动物：“然后我就用这把刀杀了他。”

我脸上依旧没有什么表情，可是我完全说不出话，他轻描淡写的好像过往早就成了云烟，我的脑子里却像挂了个摆锤拼命的摇。

我以为这只是一把刀，很普通的刀。

他朝我伸出手，我连忙拉住把他从池塘里拉上来。

夏季的衣服比较单薄，湿透了的丝绸紧贴在他身上，墨色的衣服把他身体的轮廓一点不落的勾勒出来。他很瘦，身上没有一丝多余的肉，我在他身后悄悄动了下喉结。

他突然转过身，我差一丁点就撞在他的身上。好在我急忙站住脚步，和他的身体之间隔了不到一掌的距离，他个子高我一点，我能感觉到他呼出的气洒在我的鼻梁上，即便如此我也没有往后退，只是站在原地等他说话。

他的手突然按在了我的腰间，准确的说是按住那把刀，没有抽出来。

“你不好奇我和娘娘的关系？”

我没有点头，也没有说话，我好奇，但是不敢去想，我看向他，他也完全没有要和我讲明的意思。

“娘娘是我最亲近的人，您……”我咽下嘴里的话：“不管你们做什么，我都会保护你们。”

他是我最喜欢的人。

小姐回宫那天清晨我回去了，王爷那时候还没有起。小姐听说了刺杀的事，就轻轻拍着我的胳膊说幸好有我。

“我听说，皇上要让王爷去和亲，和邻国的一个公主。”

小姐看着我，她可能没有见过我聊这些丫鬟们才会在意的闲话，她转向我，点了点头，脸上并未看出有什么情绪。不过小姐一向如此，我们三个人中只有丫头的表情会丰富一点。

刺杀王爷那个人被押在地牢里，是死是活不知道，我也很久没了王爷的消息。

入秋的时候小姐有了身孕，皇上高兴，给小姐晋升，院子里热闹许多。有的时候丫头会在我耳边唠叨，说那些人都是笑面虎，一个个盼不得小姐好。

小姐的父亲是朝廷重臣，是先帝留给皇上的，即使再受重用在皇上也不会把他当做心腹，她们一边认为小姐顶多分去点宠爱，一边又担心担心小姐或者她的孩子有一天抢了她们的位置。

入冬之后小姐就不怎么出门，她的身子也不好，有了身孕之后几乎是终日伴着汤药，皇上来的没有那么勤了，但每天都会让御医过来，用上好的药材，哪怕跑到别国也要采来。

现在小姐的药都是我和丫头熬的，前段时间有人在小姐的药里放错了东西，不知是有意还是无意，那药的味道带着点香，我在山上见到过，毒死了师父喜欢的一头小牛犊，小姐若喝下定是一尸两命。皇上大怒，要了那老御医的命，我并不觉得这就完全是他所为，他也没有那么大胆。

我把药给小姐端过去，看丫头的表情又是刚抱怨完什么，小姐接过药吹了吹送进嘴里，然后摸着自己的肚子，说：“我来这皇宫，不就是这个用途吗。”

小姐睡下之后丫头才对我说，刚才听到消息，有人上奏说大少爷有通敌的嫌疑，还提供了证据，皇上看在小姐的面子上宽限了十天，让王爷带着人去查了。

“王爷？”

“对，王爷是个顶聪明的人，只是无心朝政罢了。”

十天过的很慢，我每天都在算日子，终于在第十天的时候丫头从外面跑进来说，王爷查到了，是尚书家公子被人发现，为了脱罪嫁祸给大少爷，小姐松了口气，丫头又接着说，王爷差一点就被他们杀了。

小姐勺子里的汤药又落进碗里，我和她几乎异口同声的发问，丫头看了我一眼，对小姐说王爷没事，只是差一点，受了些皮外伤。

我看着外面几乎要淹没院子的大雪，恨他身边那群没用的废物。

又过了几日，已经到了小姐就寝的时候，丫头把药端走，我给她关门，她叫我进去。

“你三更去趟湖心亭，王爷在那里等你。”

“等我？”

她似乎斟酌了一下，又对我说：“我现在不方便走动，他也不方便来，给你说什么你转达我就是了。”

“是。”

我回到屋子里坐不住，就披上衣服去湖边，水上覆着一层薄冰，现在正是一年里最冷的时候。我终于听到雪被踩着发出嘎吱的响声，我走过去，突然出现在白茫茫的雪里，吓了他一跳。

他深吸着气瞪了我一眼，我忍不住笑，他以为我是在笑他，抬手想打我，牵动了胳膊上的伤。

“是敌国的人要杀你吗？”

他摇头：“没有承认，但也差不多吧，只是刚好这两次都让我赶上了。”

“你身边的人呢？”

“我身边没有人。”

我很想张嘴说我去你身边，所以我只能紧紧闭着嘴。

他根本就没同我提起小姐，我很自私的没有问。过了子时天冷的厉害，他搓着手说要回去了，我问他是回府里吗，他说他还要在宫里住几天。

我犹豫着要不要开口，问他要和小姐说什么，今天说不成明天，或者别的什么时候，来换取下一次见面。

“敌国已经按奈不住了，皇上安排我初春和邻国公主成亲。”

我回了声好，告别之后我才在想我为什么要回那一声，我只是个侍卫，哪有权利用这种语气去和他讲话。

第二天小姐没有问过我，我也没有说，好像我未曾去见过王爷，我觉得我仿佛是一脚踏进小姐和王爷那让人看不透的默契里。

太医说小姐的情况很好，可以赶在夏天之前生产，也不用受夏天的罪。院子里的枯枝开始冒绿芽的时候小姐会出来，在院子里呆上一会儿，皇上过了看到了又急忙让下人把她扶回屋。

皇上的心情并不好，他不舍得冲小姐撒气，就坐在那里指责我，等他气撒完了小姐就拉着他的手说过段时间让我回趟家。皇上要我等小姐生下皇子之后再走，小姐摇摇头，坚持让我回去。皇上根本没有心思理睬我的事，我知道小姐也就是说给他和下人们听听。

“再过三日王爷就要成亲了。”只剩下我和丫头的时候她对我说。

“我知道。”

“你去陪着他。”

我没有应，这是我第一次不想见，不是不想见到他，而是不想见到成亲时的他，即使我知道这件事再正常不过。

“我……不想去。”我有些艰难的说出这句话。

小姐把空了的药碗放回去，轻声说：“他不信别人。”

“好。”

05.

他没有想到我会来，脸上闪过一丝惊讶，看来这次小姐没有提前告诉他。

“娘娘怕你迎亲路上出事，让我来跟着。”

他点点头，笑着抬起胳膊，问我婚服好不好看。我不愿意去想这件衣服之后的去处，只是定睛看着他。我想起小姐嫁入皇宫的那一天，我第二次见到他便独自在心里偷偷的去幻想他穿着大红嫁衣的样子，那时我自顾自的把他当做我的娘子。

我回过神，对他说好看，已经有人跑来叫他，他要去迎今天的新娘子。

下人递给我了一件衣服叫我换上，我没动，他就推着我说总不能穿一身黑衣在迎亲队里，多不吉利。我就进了房间去换，我希望他在这大喜的日子里都是顺利的。

他上马前看到我，过来在我嘴角画了一道弧，没有碰到我，叫我笑，不要吓到人。我避开他的目光，没有听，他就上了马，也没再和我讲话。

这天的天气极好，太阳不燥，连风都很轻。

迎亲的队伍里有人说这是连老天都看好的良缘，听说邻国的一位公主，一眼就看中了王爷，不知是不是今天这位。

我不止一次想跃上马，狠踢它的肚子，让它扰乱这支吹吹打打的队伍，一路向前跑，跑到我的那座山里，再也不出来。

可是那高亢的唢呐声总是打断我的思路，把我拉回来。

这场婚事就真的好像天赐的良缘一样，从迎到新娘子，到她下了花轿，再到拜堂，热热闹闹，顺顺利利。我看着他慢慢跪下，最后面对着新娘子，和她完成最后一拜。我看不出他此时是怎样的心情，但这里的一切都显得我的存在完全是多余。他今天根本不需要侍卫，我只是来看他成亲。

他们把新娘子送进洞房，人散了我走出府，天也快晚了。我的衣服还留在府里，我转过身却又抬不起脚，最后想着罢了，一件衣服而已。

我刚下台阶，年迈的老管家探出头来叫我，见我没有回去的意思就跑到我身边，用他苍老的声音在我耳边说王爷叫我过去。

“他叫我干什么？”

他说他哪知道啊，我过去便是了。

“我不想去。”我不想再踏进这府里一步。

老管家在后面直跺脚，我自以为是的往前走，最后走到街口身后再没有一点声音，我回头看还挂着红色灯笼的王爷府，握住了腰间的那把刀。

我还是没能扭过他，敲开了王爷府的大门。

我走上楼，看到里面有昏黄的烛光，却听不到什么声音，如此安静的洞房是今天唯一的一点意外。我尽可能小声的推开门，桌上红色的蜡烛燃了一小半，两个杯子里的酒还是满的，只有王爷一人坐在床边。

他看着我，微微歪着头朝我笑，好像我第一次翻进他的窗子那样。

“坐。”

他让我坐，却拍了拍他旁边的空位。我的腿撞到了椅子，桌子上的酒杯倒了一个，滚了两圈掉在地上，我把那个酒杯捡起来放好，才走到他旁边坐下。

“这是谁给你的衣服，丑了。”

这是一件没有任何点缀的红色布衣，自然比不过他身上金丝花纹的婚服，不过这件衣服只有他穿才会好看，他的头发从肩膀上垂下来几缕，我听到手指关节响了一下，我想这几缕头发垂到我身上。

“笑一个。”

他挑着我的嘴角，我又开始听他的话了。

眼前不真实的景象突然蒙上一层暗红，他把新娘的红色盖头搭在我头上，那上面的纹路正好和他身上的婚服配成一对，我一动不动的坐着，只看得到他放在膝盖上的手指。

“夫人呢？”

他轻笑了一声，不让我这么叫。

“她被逼着嫁过来，本身是个武痴，根本看不上我，”他抬起了手：“而我又心有所属。”

他的手指挑起盖头一角，我看到他的脸，他穿着一身红衣坐在我面前，与我越来越近，仿佛是我曾经的幻想，直到我吻到他温热的嘴唇，才知道这确实不是梦。

那个大红盖头把我们的吻藏在里面，我捧着他的脸，触摸着他的皮肤，不停的亲吻他。那一瞬间我年少时看到过所有春宫画面全部涌进我的脑子里面，我就同大多习武之人一样带着些许残暴的去扯开他厚重的婚服。

盖头不知道丢到了哪里，我抱着他，像野兽进食一样啃咬他的身体，他并没有拒绝我，只是抓着我后背粗糙的布料，叫我小宝。

他瘦的厉害，我不知道他的腰是不是比新娘子还要细，我怕把他顶坏了，可是他氤氲的眼睛一看我，我就又控制不住的把他再拉向自己，让他发出这洞房里本该就有的声音。

我抓起早就被扒下来的婚服裹在他身上，抱着他让他坐在我怀里。他搂着我的脖子，扬起头我便去吻他的喉结，低下头我便在他垂在我身上的长发里找到他的嘴唇，吻住他。

这天晚上我像个要屠尽满城的疯子，把他折磨的满身带着欢爱的痕迹，他的嘴唇是自己咬破的，为了不哭出声，他抱着我一遍一遍的叫小宝，叫王一博，最后胡言乱语的不知道在叫什么，我看着他的样子生起一丝怜悯，很快被又翻涌上来的欲望淹没了。

我不知道什么时候开始流泪，可能是想到怀里抱着的是曾经可望不可即的人，可能为了这是第一次也是最后一次而感到恐慌。他是我全部的欲望。

他把我的眼泪擦干净又亲吻我的脸颊，我吸着鼻子把泪憋回去，他就笑我：“真的是个小孩儿。”

房里的红色蜡烛已经燃尽了，王爷睡熟了。我把胳膊轻轻搭在他身上，然后又紧紧抱住他，我摸到他胳膊上留下那道疤，应该是剑伤的，很深。我在他脸上吻了一下，靠着他的肩膀睡下。

我这辈子都不会再让人伤他。  
06.

清晨我听到鸟叫，门外有人走动。王爷还在睡着，他可能累坏了，我掀开被子看到他的身体，找来衣服给他穿上，我怕那上面的痕迹被别人看到。我的手碰到他的皮肤时他突然睁开眼睛，看清了我的脸后又闭上。他和我小时候一样，一点的风吹草动就能惊醒。

我出门碰到了那位来和亲的公主，她没看我一眼，甚至都没看那间房一眼。她对我一早从王爷房里出来没有丝毫的兴趣，扬着下巴走出府。

我拿饭菜回来的时候王爷已经起了，他坐在床上，头发还披着，柔顺的垂下来。他看到我之后招呼我过去，脸贴在我的肚子上，懒散的趴着，说他身上好疼。

“我没忍住。”我在他面前显得笨手笨脚。

他闭着眼笑。

皇上召他入宫，我也到了该回去的时候。分开前他把我叫进马车，在我嘴唇上亲了一下，我抓着他的手，问下次什么时候才能再见他。

“你好好陪着娘娘，要打仗了。”

我一直以为他说的打仗是同敌国之间的战争，直到传来了大公子的死讯。小姐依旧没有什么表情，只是双瞳失去了光泽，面色比之前还要惨白。

她一向不过问朝政，这是后宫的规矩，我看她紧握的拳头，微长的指尖陷进肉里，我说要出宫，找王爷问清楚。

我也怕他出事。

“别被人看到。”

宫里的眼睛都在盯着我们，我听到一些风声，有人说大公子是畏罪自尽，叛国的案子又有了反转。我在夜里偷偷溜出宫，却格外巧妙的碰上一位公公，我知道他是一位妃子的人，她常来找小姐，满脸都是虚伪的友好。

他看到我笑着伸出手，我没等他那根手指停在我面前就让他闭上了嘴，然后绑上石头扔进湖里。

王爷的卧房还亮着灯，我从后面打开窗子进去，不敢惊动任何人。我听到有人谈话的声音，走近了却看到一个意想不到的人。

是小姐的父亲，我很久没有见过他了，他看到我很是诧异，王爷挡在我身前，说我是来帮小姐问话的。

大人贴在王爷耳边说了一句话，王爷摇了摇头，他瞪了我一眼就走了。

纵然他的声音很小我也听得到，他问王爷，他知道了吗？

“怎么这时候来了？”

“来帮小姐问话。”

我看得出他很累，根本没有力气笑，我上前握住他的胳膊，问他有没有事。

“没什么事，现在他们人多势众，一个个都是处心积虑要把前朝大臣挤掉，皇上心里也有数。”

“上次你不是查出结果了？”

“不止是嫁祸这么简单，证据都被毁了，他们又伪造出新的证据，当时相关的人一个不剩全都死了，也就看我是个王爷，不敢动我，”他把下巴垫在我的肩膀上，有气无力的说：“就是想趁着打仗把水彻底搅浑，你今晚要回去吗？”

“我可以天亮再走。”

“陪我睡会儿吧，我好久没睡了。”

我走的时候天还没亮，他晚上睡的格外好，我没惊动他下了床，又没忍住回来亲他，他还是没有醒。

我回去把王爷告诉我的转达给小姐，她叹了口气，问我王爷怎么样，我说他还好，只是很累，她苦笑了一下，把水浇在花苞上，对我说他一直很累。

说完抬起手摸了摸我的头发。

“我昨晚还见到您父亲了，他在和王爷讲话。”

小姐的步子停住了，回头问我他说了什么。

“他看到我就走了。”

小姐的眼睛又暗淡下去，轻轻摸着她的肚子进了屋。

大公子的事就那么不了了之，打仗期间没有人会揪着这一件事深查，特别是那位尚书的二公子莫名失踪，上上下下都默认这件事扯平了。

五月小姐生下一位小皇子，格外的健康，皇上喜欢的很，来小姐这里的次数更多了。小姐从那时起就慢慢的有了些变化，以前她是朵淡雅的茉莉，现在像是院子里鹅黄色的牡丹。

这些只有我和丫头看得出来，她不以为意的抱着小皇子，说他们生来就是这样的命。

我没明白她说的他们究竟是指谁。

王爷说他很想见见小皇子，我去接他到院子里，小皇子像是生来就和他亲，抓着他的手指不松手。

“你很讨小孩儿喜欢。”小姐对他说。

他把目光从小皇子脸上移向我，笑着说他知道。

“小宝就总是把他吓哭。”

他的脸就突然严肃下来，指了指我叫我以后要常笑。

“他笑起来更吓人。”丫头在一旁插话。

我看着王爷笑出来，连我自己都不知道。丫头又开始说，你要是常这样笑，至于连和你讲话的姑娘都没有吗。

王爷走的时候我和他一起出去，小姐也没说什么。

“上次的事还顺利吗？”

他点点头：“很顺利。”

在邻国刺杀王爷的人被判了死罪，似乎是因为已经没有用途了，什么也问不出来，可能他确实只知道那么多。王爷叫我在去刑场的途中把他劫来，藏在郊外的一座破庙里，和他一起在那里的还有那位二公子。

“等不了几日了，攻下城池之后就杀了他们。”

他也打算伪造证据，把大人身上的污点彻底洗干净。

“我去吧。”

他把手放在我的肩膀上，摇摇头：“剩下的我去办。”

四下无人，我抓住他的手指，他朝我走近了点，在我耳边说：“等这件事结束了吧。”

七日之后宫里就有了消息，尚书二公子劫走敌国死囚，被抓了个正着，当场被人斩杀，那个时候王爷正在皇太后那里陪她喝茶。

夏日里荷花开的正盛，小姐喜欢去荷塘边散步。我常站在岸边看着这满塘的荷花，还有长的茁壮的莲蓬。

王爷喜欢吃这个，我想摘下来送给他。

小姐让我去折一支荷花带回去给小皇子看，我挑了一朵刚开不久的，丫头怨我不会挑，我没有理她。

鲜嫩的粉白色像及了他身上泛起潮红的样子。

有一日我们正要往回走，王爷站在桥上，挡住了我们的必经之路。

小姐没有上前，只是笑着问王爷有什么事，王爷背着手转身看了会儿荷塘，又对小姐说过几日想借我用一用。

“你和小宝商量就好。”

她们留下我走了，我和王爷下了桥，我很久没有见到他了。

“明天你来府里。”

“为什么不是今天呢？”我握着拿把刀。

他看到了我的动作，挑了下眉毛问我什么意思。

这个动作已经成了我的习惯，每当我想克制自己的时候就会不由自主的握住它。

我赶忙松开手:“我会想要碰你。”

“那就今天吧。”

我没有和他一起出宫，等我到了王爷府的时候天已经黑透了，我不想麻烦老管家，从后院翻进去，他并不在房间里。

我站在屋顶，看到他坐在池塘边上，不知又是在看哪条鱼。

他突然就跳了下去，和上次一样，我甚至觉得这是他少有的淘气。

“我来了。”我走过去。

他回头看到我，就指着池塘中心的那唯一一朵荷花，上次躺在那里的是一条纯白的锦鲤。

“嗯……”我在想他指给我看的意思:“是那条鱼变的吗？”

他愣了一下，然后笑的弯了腰。

“是，我去给你摘来。”

他朝着中间走过去，水打在身上，头发湿漉漉的聚成几缕，从额头蔓延到脸颊。摘了那朵荷花又在水里慢吞吞的往回走，我能看到池塘里的鲤鱼冒出来，在他身边试探两下又飞快的游走。

“本来想给你种一池塘，你非要今天来，”他站在里面，把荷花给我:“我好几次看到你在荷塘边看，你喜欢吗？”

我终于懂了唯一一朵荷花的美。

我跳进去时水溅了他一脸，他想抬手去擦被我握住手腕，我把他按在长了青苔的围墙上吻他，他抬头看还亮着灯的屋子，告诉我会有人看到我们在做什么。我就拉他进水里，可是他水性确实不好，仿佛要吸光我肺里所有的气。

“要是鱼就好了。”

“我更喜欢在天上飞。”他扶着水岸重重的喘着。

于是我爬上岸，把他拉上来，还没等他站稳就打横抱起他跳上了二楼，用我引以为傲的轻功，勉强算是飞了几米的高度。

他很轻，比我小时候扛着上山的小牛犊轻的多，我下次想试试带他去更高的地方。

他身上已经湿透了，脱下他常穿的墨色外衣，里面那件白色薄纱似的衣服紧紧的贴在身上，透出身上每一寸皮肤，顺着他身体的线条垂下来。

发尾的水渗进衣服里一起流下，他脚下湿了一片。

我想起小姐给我讲过深海里绝世的鲛人。

在他的手指揭开那层布料之前我从身后抱着他，不让他脱掉这层衣服，然后隔着薄衣去抚摸他的身体，好像拨动他白色的鳞片。

果然同我想的一样，这样更容易让他动情。

他伏在我耳边，喘息着让我快一点，那一瞬间我变成了窗外那片在夏夜里突然降下的暴雨。

他的声音被雨声带走，我紧紧抱着他，让他缠在我身上，免得他再游进那池塘。

07.

这些天我都在这里，我向小姐告了假。

我睡觉一向很浅，比如他晚上会突然砸吧两下嘴然后张口说出一句梦话，我都听得到。他不止一次叫过我的名字，有一次甚至带着哭腔，我以为我是在梦里欺负他了。

有天晚上我听到身边窸窸窣窣的声音，他起来披上衣服，轻手轻脚的出去，一个时辰之后才回来。

第二天一早他就让我回去。

我知道我是该回去了，但是他昨晚去见了谁做了什么，让我不得不去在意。

“你昨天晚上……”

他看着我，良久反问:“你以为我去见她？”

“没有。”

他用手指在我的手上点了点，我刚才下意识的想去摸那个刀柄，这个东西太容易让我暴露情绪。

“去谈公事。”

他把手放在我的头上，然后又滑到我的脸颊，全然一副安抚小孩子的模样:“回去吧。”

小姐第一次主动问了我关于王爷的事，我突然想起我那天晚上翻进王爷房里时碰见了大人，小姐的父亲，和昨晚一样的时辰。

皇后的病情这几年一直在恶化，这是整个后宫都知道的事。她前些天咳血之后就时常昏倒，似乎很多人都默认了她在不久后会再也醒不过来。

小姐生了皇子，又深得皇上喜爱，她平日里可以交心的朋友不多，自然成了众矢之的，不过也有不少的妃子开始拉拢她，她不咸不淡的和她们相处着。

一位妃子咬了一口小姐亲自做的桂花糕，夸她做的好吃，小姐叫我再去多拿些，给她们带回去。

她放下手里的桂花糕看着我笑，说羡慕小姐有我这样一个侍卫，又说她身边的人有一晚出去就不见了踪影，再也找不到，她总是心神不宁。

我想她那位身边人现在已经化成湖里的一滩淤泥。

“是不是不守下人的本分？姐姐要常提醒他们才好。”小姐慢悠悠的说。

那位妃子手里的桂花糕再没咬下第二口，我给她端来的她也没有带走。

宫里的谣言还是换汤不换药，无非就是在揣测小姐和王爷的关系。因为小姐平日里除了我几乎不见其他男子，唯一说的上话的只有王爷。但是这种没有风的浪扬不了多久，小皇子长得越来越像皇上小时候的样子，皇太后最宠他，王爷再也没在后宫里出现过。

我很想他，有的时候恨不得半夜偷偷溜出去看看他，小姐走在去皇太后寝宫的路上，对我说这段时间呆在宫里，不要乱跑，我像是被她拆穿了一样，只能点头说是。

皇太后拉着小皇子的手，突然说起了王爷，她说小皇子长得和皇上是一个模子里刻出来的一样，唯独这双眼睛像了小姐，也有些像王爷。她又回过头问身边的公公，这些天怎么不见王爷过来，那公公才说王爷被派去和敌国谈判，若是谈不拢这仗还要继续打。

与王爷一起的还有小姐的父亲。

战争让两国民不聊生，随行的人又多和大人不对付，这场谈判要么讲和，要么鱼死网破。

院子里那棵树的叶子开始往下落，堆了厚厚的一层，我拿着扫帚扫出一条路，然后站在那里呆呆的想他。

小姐走过来，从我头上摘下一片叶子，我回过神马上继续打扫，她把叶子放在我手上，下面押着一张纸条。

“去找我父亲，敌国太乱，随行的人没几个能信得过的。”

我放下扫帚收拾了行李就走了，出了宫门我把纸条掏出来，上面写了一行字。

出事先保王爷。

我换了两匹马，跑了几天几夜才到地方，沿路打听没有比他们晚太多。我换上普通的布衣，把剑包起来背着，那把刀别在腰里。我找到他们之后就一路跟着，并没有惊动他们，夜里就睡在他的屋顶。

倘若真的出了事我能第一时间保护他，如果一路平安那我就悄悄回去，当做没有来过，我不想给小姐惹上麻烦。

第二日他们要进敌国皇城，我跟在后面，他们却半路改了道，和我之前向人打听通向皇城最近的大路方向正相反。我问了路边的乞丐，他说这条是能到皇城，只是路不好走，很少有人会去。

我先他们一步赶到途中唯一的客栈，门口的叶子上有大量刚被踩踏的痕迹，客栈里面比外面的路上要热闹的多。

这种热闹很不正常。

我偷偷翻上房顶看着他们朝客栈走来，有人提议要进去休息，王爷从马车里下来，在门口驻足了一会儿，就对同行的人说继续赶路，那人又同他说了几句，他就摆摆手让他们进去喝茶。

走之前他让人把马车赶到一边，免得挡了人家生意。

我看到他等那些人进了客栈之后，和大人换了马车。

客栈里传来打斗的声音，不一会儿横尸满地，那位提议要来喝茶的大人躲在桌子下发抖，王爷的随从把他从桌子下请出来，他连忙跑出去上了马车。

之前在客栈里面的人已经被杀完了，我没有随着他们一起走，总觉得客栈里还有什么东西。那路人马走过了街巷，从后厨出来三个人，走路几乎没有丝毫的声音。

我才知道原来他们才是等在这里的人。

我趴在房顶透过砖瓦的缝隙向下看，突然正对上一只眼睛，他察觉到我了，甚至开始对着那指甲盖一样大小的孔笑，露出一口黄牙。

另外两个人出了客栈，我踹开窗子进去，那个男人站在我面前，我算了算距离，留给我的时间很少。

他或许从来没有听说过我，我现在已经不带那枚玉佩了。我杀过很多高手，他绝对不是最厉害的一个，但确实难缠。他好几次躲过我，我开始急了，那两个人应该已经快追上他们，我顾不上那么多，砍掉了他的腿，他死死握住我的剑压在身下，我就丢下剑朝着王爷走的方向赶去。

我远远看见另外两个人，我没有去管王爷的马车，我知道里面坐的不是他。一人拔出了剑，我不能给他刺向马车的机会，冲上去用腰间的那把刀刺穿他的喉咙，正好钉在马车上。王爷掀开帘子，看到我满脸是血，和一个张大了嘴脖子断了一半的尸体。

“别看。”

我让他放下帘子，去拦越过我刺杀大人的另外一人，我晚了一步，把他喉咙割破之前他的剑从我脖子边划过刺伤了大人的肩膀。

他的随从刚才在客栈中了毒，大多都坐在地上，剩下那位大人躲在马车里不敢出来。

王爷下来问我怎么会在这儿，我说是小姐叫我来的，怕他不信还特意从怀里拿出那张字条给他看。他没有在意，手伸进我怀里拿出帕子，去捂我脖子上的伤，然后从衣服上扯下一块缠在我脖子上。

“为什么要替他？”我问他：“你和我们家是什么关系？你和小姐……”

“我是她兄长。”

他很小声的说，用袖子擦着我脸上溅上的血。

大人捂着简单处理过的伤口过来，厉声问王爷：“他为什么会过来？他知道吗？”

“他不知道，他来保护我。”

“他为什么要来保护你？”

王爷甚至没有回头看他，手还贴在我脸上，冷言回道：“你说呢？”

大人愤怒的甩了下袖子，气急败坏的上马车，我又看向他，他对着我微微摇了摇头。

还有一人一直在马车里，是那位刚刚进了客栈的大人。王爷走过去掀开他的帘子，勾了勾手让他下来。那人的腿不住颤抖，连带着胡子和厚厚的嘴唇。他看了我一眼又马上低下头，对王爷说幸好王爷身边带了高手，不然大家的命就要交待在这里了。

王爷点了点头，并未回话，我就在他身后，他伸手便能摸到。他把我腰间的刀抽出来抵在那位大人的脖子上，踢了一下脚边还在向外淌血的尸体。

“说吧。”

那人跪下不停的求饶，王爷马上就没了耐心，把刀又递给我：“大人别这样，在这儿也不方便杀你。”

他站到一边，冲他指了指我：“但是我可以让他把你的关节都卸掉，一个一个卸。”

于是我蹲下来，只拆了一只手，他就翻着白眼全招了。

他们只是想联手推翻大人，夺下他手里的大权，但是这么多年大人一直有人帮着，他们听说是王爷，之前大公子的事王爷也有出面，他们确定了这个想法。

“您绕我一命，我再告诉您一件事。”

“你说。”王爷蹲下去，把耳朵送到他嘴边。

“有人说王爷的母亲和大人……他们怀疑，大人才是您的父亲。”

王爷看着他轻笑了一下，问他有证据吗？他头摇的飞快，说只是从一个傻了的老车夫嘴里听到过一句，他也是猜测，想借此机会逼他们承认，如此一来不仅是他们，连宫里的娘娘和小皇子，也永无出头之日。

“杀吗？”我问王爷。

他摇摇头，叫我把他扔进林子里，留他一条命，看着处理吧。我剜掉他的舌头，挑断他的手筋，然后在他身边扔了点银子，也算是没有把他送上绝路。

在这之前，王爷交代我，让他写下那些同党的名字，按上手印。

我陪着他进皇城，身边只带了几个走得动路的随从。

这场战事持续太久，两国都损失惨重，王爷和大人与他们交涉了几天，达成的协议只是暂时的休战。

回宫之后我听说皇上对这个结果还算满意，小姐说那是因为皇上有把握修整之后能一举拿下那个国家。

大臣之间明争暗斗我了解的不多，也并没有再听到关于王爷的什么风声，至于那位大人，传到宫里也只是在途中不幸遇刺。

从我知道那件事之后，再看到小姐就会越发的觉得其实他们的眉眼是如此的相像，还有小皇子还没长开的眼睛。等到他长大，定是有王爷和小姐一样的美貌。

第二年五月，小皇子满周岁，宫里很多妃子来送礼。丫头自己做了一条红色的手链，我身上没有什么值钱的东西，一把剑，一把刀，一条帕子，这是我全部家当。

我在想着把师父给我的那枚玉佩送给小皇子，但是又怕这东西见过太多血，是个邪物。

小姐看看我手里握着的玉佩，笑了笑让我收回去。

“万一是给你护身用的呢？”她对我说。

08.

这年夏日，王爷的池塘里依旧只有那一朵荷花，鲤鱼倒是又多了不少。我又见到一条纯白的锦鲤，不动声色的躲在一边，然后伺机抢走最大的一块鱼食。

我把王爷被汗粘在胸膛上的头发拨到后面，他枕在我的胳膊上，总是能马上睡着。

去年从敌国回来之后，我再见到他时他又瘦了一圈，人脱了相。我晚上抱着他，不舍得去折腾，他靠着我闭上眼，我以为他睡下了，良久之后他又抬起手摸着我的脸，对我说除了小姐，我是唯一会心疼他的人。

他和小姐一直以来就像是他们家族里用来救急的稻草。

清晨我刚醒来，在外面碰见了老管家，我说王爷还在睡，他对我的突然出现可能习惯了，让我去叫王爷，皇上要召他进宫。

我把衣服递给他，他默默穿上，神色并不愉悦。

那场没有打完的仗年初就开始继续，到了这个时候基本上已经成了定局，皇上常会召他入宫。

可是他依旧没有去过后宫，小皇子已经会走路了，他有时同我说起，很想再看看小皇子，我就笑说我把他给你偷过来，他特别好骗，给一块糖就不哭了。

“你就这么骗他是吗？”

“他笑起来眼睛特别像你，所以我喜欢逗他笑。”

小皇子走路还不稳，摔倒了坐在地上哭，小姐抱着他，今天不知怎么一直哄不好。

丫头从外面跑进来，说皇上要把王爷派走了。

从敌国手里抢来的领地多数已经成了死城，满目苍夷，皇上派他去善后，那地方又偏远荒凉，处在边境，哪里是一个王爷应有的待遇。

“他什么时候走？”小姐问。

丫头说她不知道。

“你去问问他。”小姐对我说。

他房里还亮着，现在已经是深夜了。我推开门进去，他看到是我就又低下头，在白色宣纸上继续写字。

屋子里有酒香，他身上只有一件平时睡觉时穿的白色薄衣，头发已经放下来，垂在身后。

我走过去在他身边坐下，给他倒了一杯酒，他没有接，直接拿过我手里的酒壶。酒顺着他的下巴流到脖子上，他仰起头，让我用手指擦去。

“我明天就走了。”

我的手指停在他的下巴上，他好像很享受这样，我想起他有时喂跑到院子里的野猫，总是在它们吃饱了之后挠着它们的下巴。

“要多久啊？”

“五年？十年？我不知道，”他放下酒壶，无奈的笑着：“现在父亲那边安全了，但即使我的身份没有传出去皇上也会对我心存芥蒂，怪我。”

我把额头抵在他肩膀上，我咽不下这口气，最后只能抱紧他。

“我会想办法去见你。”

他拍拍我的胳膊：“也未必不是好事。”

他拉着我的手，问我看不看得懂写的什么，我识字不多，生僻的字认不出来。他又写下两个，有些紧凑的拼在一起，看起来像一个字。

“认得。”

是我的姓和他的姓。

“把衣服脱掉。”

我以为他要和我行事，脱掉衣服就去抱他。他把我凑上去的脸推开，让我转身背对着他，然后拿着笔在我后颈上写了一个字。

“你写的什么？”我问。

“肖，”他顿了一下，又提笔加了一字：“战。”

他说姓肖的人太多，必须要写上全名。

“为什么要写这里，我看不到。”

他放下笔就找了个慵懒的姿势坐着，单手撑着地，领口敞开露出他半片胸膛。

“因为有个说法，把名字写在要害部位就是标记，”他歪着头挑起嘴角笑：“你这辈子都是我的人。”

“那我也要写。”我向他靠过去。

“好啊。”他撩起头发。

我握住他的手让他把头发放下来，他把笔给我，问我要写哪里。我还笔的时候手按到了砚台，抱他的时候又擦在他的衣服上，三个指印离王字只差一笔，我吻上他，说要写遍他全身。

这是上好的墨，留在他身上几日之内定是消不掉，他没有阻止我，让我在他身上印满了手印。他低头看着胸口，然后拉起我的手比了比，说原来我的手掌这么大。

自然是大的，几乎能握住他一半的腰，或者他两瓣臀肉。

我把他按在书案上，捡起早就滚落在地上的笔，把他的头发拨到两边。笔尖顺着他的脊柱游走，几乎我每写下一笔，他都会微微轻颤。我的字很丑，再加上写字时下身还在不停的动作，那三个字张牙舞爪的盖满了他整个背。

他在我身下低声轻喘，我不禁加快了动作，此时的我就好像在玩弄一件价值连城的珍宝，美好又易碎，我只能小心翼翼却又忍不住往破坏他的边缘试探。

我深深地陷在他的身体里。

09.

王爷离开已经有三年了，老管家还留在这儿，照料府里上上下下的事，我过去他都会给我一封信，是王爷写来的，我就回一封，给他说说这里的事。

小姐又有了身孕，冬天下第一场大雪的时候生下一个男孩。不知是不是因为天气太冷，他从生下来身体就不好，一直病着。第二场雪下来那天清晨，皇后没有醒过来，他也没有。小姐像哄他睡觉一样抱着他，最后亲了亲他的额头就把他送走了。

皇上来的时候小姐连一滴泪也没有落，皇上问起，她只是淡淡的说着哭过了。宫里都在操办皇后的葬礼，很少有人再来。

王爷从那边回来，他回来的次数屈指可数，路上要十几天的车程，还被大雪堵在了路上。小姐见到他，坐在那里很久没说话，最后眼泪默默地往下砸。

这么多年，从后宫里开始流传他们两人的谣言开始，王爷只来过这一次，她也很久没有见过家里的人，其实从小就是如此，她在书院长大，大人很少来看她，这次也只是来见她一面就匆匆走了。

小皇子已经五岁了，他早就不记得王爷，奶妈带他进来，小姐告诉他这是谁，他没有叫人，靠着小姐站了一会儿拉住王爷的手指晃了晃，王爷给了他一块糖。

“以后还有他陪你。”

“我也只有他了。”小姐摸着小皇子的头。

我和王爷一起出去，他不能在这里久留，边境还有要事等他处理，我送他到城门口。他坐在马车里，眼看着越来越近的城门，低下头捏着眉心。

“你一个人在那里还好吗？”

“还好，习惯了。”他说。

他和我说过，从他知道自己身世那天起，他就一直是一个人了，因为一步都不敢走错。小姐和他很像，不过是大人守住权利的一步棋。认识我之前，小姐是唯一值得他牵挂的人。

他叹了口气，侧过脸对我说，其实他喜欢留在那里，因为那是属于他的地方，他拿下的，都是他自己的，再也不用考虑任何人，就是有点寂寞，他会想我们。我知道他可能并不想回来，可是那里很危险。不过像他这样的人，只要活着，在哪里都是危险的。

马车出了城，他叫我回去，我抓着他的手问他能不能晚些再走。

我向随从要了匹马，带着他朝着一片山林跑去。时候已经不早了，当我们赶到山下正巧碰见未落下的夕阳，照在山顶的雪上，那道瀑布上挂着的冰凌在太阳的余晖下反着光。我让他扒着我的背，带他跳到瀑布边，好在这些年功夫没有倒退。他掰下一小节冰凌，在手里捂成一滩水，我把一小块放进他嘴里，告诉他这是我从小长大的地方，冬天在山上练功，偷闲时常这么做，还把冰凌塞进师父的衣服里，被罚扛着小牛犊上山。

我带他去书院，书院的围墙很高，我小时候就是这样了，是为了防止有人翻出去，虽然从来没有防住我。院里的那颗桃树上没有一片叶子，树枝比以前更粗壮，我就是砍了这棵桃树的枝，做成的那把刀鞘。小姐常在的那间房就在桃树边，现在还是原来的模样，只是不知道在里面听学的人换成了谁。

“这是小姐从小长大的地方。”

他点点头，说他记住了。

大人又来找过小姐，不欢而散，我从没见过小姐这样和他讲话，好像根本不认识这个所谓的父亲。

她把牡丹多余的枝叶剪掉，摘下两朵给我和丫头，又把今年唯一一朵红色牡丹给小皇子，让他拿去玩。

“这段时间多余的人都不见了，”她看着小皇子跑出去的背影，对我们俩说：“以后我就只有他了。”

第二年秋天，皇太后催着皇上立后，后宫不能没有主人，皇上选了他一直偏爱的小姐。她入宫这么多年来，不论新人还是旧人，怎么争宠夺权，到她这儿都得绕一个弯。

小姐说，我十五岁离开书院，十七岁回来，她看到了我满手鲜血的样子，她问老师难道师父当真不怕我死在外面，老师说师父现在唯一可以教我的就是在暗无天日里活下去。

“可是有了牵挂的人，就不能只是活下去了。”

册封那天她把我叫过去，端详我好一阵，突然问我需不需要给我定门好亲事，我的年纪也不小了。我愣住，不明白她为何突然提起这事，她又笑了笑，摆摆手说罢了。

“你自己去找吧。”

我第一次来这个地方，周围把守的很严，我翻进院内进错了房间，惊扰到院里的侍卫。外面一片嘈杂，我又掀起一扇窗子，坐在窗框上看里面那个正伏在桌案上写字的人。他听到声响回过头，没什么意外的拿起手边的书。

“外面是你惹的？”

“可能是。”我跳进他的房间。

“怎么这时候来了？”

我走过去，站在他对面：“你说你身边没有人，我来守着你。”

他从书里拿出来一片干了的白色花瓣，微微泛着偏褐色的黄，是有些年头了。

“我想晒干了保存，但是花瓣总是掉，只剩下这一片了，”他松开手，那片花瓣落进还冒着热气的茶杯里：“正好，以后你给我种。”

我把从小姐那里要来的牡丹花种子种下，来年应该能开满院子。

他一定喜欢。

完。

番外

我小时候病过一场，高烧不退，醒过来的时候前十四年的事已经记不得多少了。

也就从十四岁我开始知道，我并不是先皇的子嗣，我的亲生父亲是先皇最看重的大臣。他和我母亲情投意合，却迫于我母亲的身份不敢取她回家，先皇微服私访时一眼就看中了站在府前的母亲，将她带进宫里。

母亲从未爱过先皇一天，她的心全都在父亲身上，直到她离开我，也是为了父亲。我见她最后一面的时候她在我耳边对我说，以后她不能守着父亲了，让我一定帮他。

从那天开始这偌大的皇宫就变成了我的牢笼，我一直在做着母亲做的事，一步一步把父亲想要的都帮他夺过来。

我不知道这样的日子什么时候才能到头，我开始厌倦了。他可能察觉到了我的变化，我见到他时他对我说，等妹妹长大了，会把她送进宫里，送给当今圣上。

我在书院见到她，问她想去皇宫里吗，她说都可以，她本身就没有什么选择的权利，那时候她十六岁。

书院比皇宫热闹的多，我觉得她从小在这里长大也是好的，总比在那个府里强。

这里开满了牡丹，顺着围墙围了一圈，围墙比我见过的都高，她说这是老师为了防止有人翻，后面就是山，他们跑到山里出了不少事。

她的话音刚落，围墙外冒出一个脑袋，往里面看了看，就跳上来坐在墙头。院子里的黄鹂鸟好像和他很亲，飞上去落在他手边，他忘了从墙上下来，坐在那里逗着它们，从怀里变出一朵牡丹花，还是个花苞，鸟飞到花上，他嘴里吹出几声口哨，和它们玩。

“这是谁？”

“他叫王一博，这些牡丹都是他和师娘种的，他不爱说话，其实很淘气。”

黄鹂鸟啄了一下他的脸，他张开嘴作势要咬它，鸟也不怕，跳到他头顶。

他脸颊上被鸟啄过的地方起了一个红点，被他刚塞进嘴里的糖块撑的鼓起来。他的老师在下面骂他，他下来跑了两步，撞见了他师父，索性一跃再上了墙头，逃出去看不见身影。

我笑说还以为他叫小宝，她捂着嘴笑，问我为什么。

“他像个小孩儿。”

我剩下关于小时候不多的记忆里，母亲就会这样叫我，那时我说我长大了，不能再这么叫，她就笑着说好，但是我一淘气，她就又这样叫我，说我根本没长大。

过了一年，我来看她，是和父亲一起来的，老师在一旁说和他说，如果他能活着回来，就让他跟过去。

她告诉我是王一博要走了，两年的时间，不知道他能不能活下来。

我看到他，怀里抱着一条刚生不久的小狗，不知道又从哪里蹦出来，还和一年前一样，脸颊被风吹的泛着红。我走到他师父身边，拿出一枚玉佩，让他给王一博。

这个东西的来历我已经忘了，醒过来的时候就和我的衣服放在一起，我也就随身一直带着。我和他并不熟，只是突然想给他留下些东西。

我在我常去的酒楼里休息，前天夜里和人喝多了酒。他推开我的窗户探着头进来，我心里一惊，没想到会见到他，也没想到他只是站在窗边看戏，完全没感受到我的存在。

他回过头的时候刀划伤了他的脖子，但是他的脸上没有一点戾气，和他在书院里陪着鸟和狗玩的时候一样。我看到他腰间的玉佩，在心里笑，他还当真老老实实的一直带着这随时会要了他命的东西。

我把那把刀给他了，这次是特意给的。这刀救过我的命，我想应该能帮他挡一挡邪气。

再一次单独和他讲话是在皇宫的大雪里，我转过头，看他沿着我的脚印走，他告诉我他叫王一博，然后又说我叫哪个都行。

娘娘给我说过，他不喜欢别人叫他小宝，但是我就这样叫他，出于我的私心。

那时他只是我心里的一个小心思，我不常见到他，偶尔在闲暇之时会想起他翻过围墙和窗户时，探着头四处看看，小狗一般圆溜溜的眼睛。这种心思无限放大是在拿过他手里的那朵牡丹花时，我想着他这样的小孩儿会给什么人送花。

我把它带走，没过几天就枯萎了，我只能把它晒干，小心的放进书里。

成亲那日我确实没有想到他会来，我不想让他看到。这次他也没有听我的话，躲开我的眼睛没有对我笑，我上了马，心里却生出一丝窃喜。

邻国的公主自小就有心上人，她掀开盖头大喊着不许我碰她，我站在床边点点头。

“我也有心上人。”

她便走了，管家敲敲房门，告诉我他不愿来，我坐在床上，攥紧了那块红盖头，直到他推开房门。

我想我们就在今天成亲吧。

他伏在我身上流泪，我第一次见他这样，不过一点也不意外，他一直都是个小孩儿。

和敌国那场谈判我知道不会一帆风顺，我拉开帘子看到他满是血的脸，他不让我看，我就放下，又透过扬起的一角看到他脖子上的伤，我有些心疼，他可能是不眠不休的跑了好几天到我身边。

父亲质问我的话让我这一路的厌烦达到了顶点，其实说来那个庞大的家族和我又有多少关系，这片敌国的土地上也就只有他一人是应该存在于我生命里的。

我找到那位傻了的车夫，叫人把他送出城，还有知道这件事的另外三人。其中两人没什么分量，说杀就杀了，剩下一人也算是熟人，他的二公子死在我手里，虽然他并不知道此事。

我给他送去三具尸体，那三个刺客全是敌国的人，完全可以在他叛国的记录上添上浓重的一笔。我把那份名单放在他面前，让他自己定夺，若是执意要继续下去，那我便把名单裁去一半，只告他通敌叛国，雇敌国刺客刺杀谈判大臣，一而再再而三，不知道到时候谁敢保他。

他害怕，却又恨。我走时把那三具尸体带走了，总不能把证据留给他，他送我出府，末了问我打算怎么对付其他大人。

我把名单对折放进怀里，没有回他。

夜晚父亲来找我，我给他那份名单时他很是吃惊，我告诉他怀疑我身份的人已经处理干净了，剩下的我不再管。

“等到战事结束，我就离开皇城，知道这件事的还有一人没有死，我不会继续留在这里。”

皇上开始频繁的召我入宫，战争的胜利带来了大片土地，终于有一日他让我去边境，那里的城已经成了一片死成。我问他要多久，他说等到那片死城重新建好，我说不如再久一点吧，等到那座城重新活过来。

他马上应允了，这些年我在他面前，确实是有些碍眼。

我在那里的第四年，听说了宫里的事。天下着大雪，我赶回去耽搁了十几天，我见到娘娘时她已经没了什么情绪，只是一会儿又流下泪。

她说她这一生就只有小皇子了。

我临走前对她说，现在她前面什么都没有了，她能站在更高的位置上。以后做的一切只需要为了她自己，和她的孩子。  
她问我，心里还有挂念的人吗，我说有，等你不再需要他了，就让他走吧，我在那里等他。

过了一个秋天，外面突然传来嘈杂声，他从窗户外冒出头，然后坐在窗框上，和我第一次见他时一样，正好那时他送给我的那朵牡丹只剩下一片花瓣。

不过第二年又开满了庭院。


End file.
